Winter's Snow
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Based on the idea that what if Yuuki hadn't been turned human and what if Kaname and her had to run away and live in hiding together from Rido. What if Kaname had been hurt by the rogue vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Oookaaaayyyy…. I don't own this show. Never will. I have written this purely for the fact that I am madly addicted to this show. (coughs and maybe cause I has a thing for Kaname cough, cough)

I find it extremely twisted that Kaname turned out to be her Onii-sama, but it made me feel better when he said they were vampires and not humans. So basically it's not really the same thing and basically he really isn't her Onii-sama because he was changed by Rido. Um, basically? IDK!

Before anyone says ANYTHING yes I know that Kaname is all powerful and could easily heal and kill one rogue vampire, but for the sake of this story he makes a mistake. Ha! Haha! Deal with my muse like I do on a daily basis!

Summery: Based on the idea that what if Yuuki hadn't been turned human and what if Kaname and her had to run away and live in hiding together from Rido. What if Kaname had been hurt by the rogue vampire?

XxXxX

After running out the back door of the house, Yuuki stumbled slightly, not use to running in the thick snow. She kept running, just like her Onii-sama had ordered her to.

He had quickly dressed her in the warmest thing he could find and force her to run as he held off the other two hungry looking vampires that were so intent on coming after her.

After she got deeper into the dense thicket of woods she stopped. Where was her Onii-sama? She whimpered slightly in worry. Where was he? He had said he'd be right behind her and to keep running, but he was nowhere in sight.  
>So now she was cold and alone and scared. She'd never been so scared in her life. Where was he?<p>

"Ohh… Onii-sama… please come. I'm scared." She begged quietly. Looking around the forest that was so dense and the cold wind that picked up snow and threw it into her eyes and face, chilling her to the bone.

At hearing the foot-steps approaching she'd hoped it would be him, but she was dead wrong when she saw the deadly looking man standing in front of her. His eyes glowed a deep red and she knew she was in trouble. She took several steps back.

"Come… little girl. I just want to sample… YOUR BLOOD!" He yelled and she ran the opposite direction, but this vampire was older and faster then she.

The rogue grabbed the back of her coat and she shrugged it off, and kept moving, but her luck ran out again and she found herself at the edge of a high up cliff. That vampire grinned wickedly as he got closer.

She had nowhere to run and this vampire's evil grin was terrifying. She closed her eyes and prepared to die-

"Yuuki!" She heard the yell and a loud thud into the snow. She quickly opened her eyes and looked up just in time to see…

"Onii-sama!" She cried and gasped when the rogue vampire tore his long claws through her Onii-sama's shoulder and chest.

He was injured terrible, but he managed to dispatch the vampire with a quick cut across the throat. He stared at the dust blowing away and finally dropped to his knees, holding a hand over the injury. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you… alright, Yuuki?" He asked, placing his free hand in her hair. She nodded against his uninjured shoulder. "I am so very sorry, Yuuki… I should have been there. I should have done better."

"Onii-sama… Yuuki is fine. See?" She asked, frantically trying to make him feel better anyway she could, but he always blamed himself for everything and held it over his head forever. "Onii-sama, please!"

"Okay." He said gentle. He lifted her into his arms and headed off towards the densely wooded forest. The night was growing colder and he knew… he had to protect Yuuki.

Staring up at her Onii-sama she became worried. He didn't look very good and she knew that he had lost a lot of blood, but he never showed even the slightest indication of slowing down.  
>The only place to hide seemed to be a deep dark tunnel hidden behind a few large rocks. Dark. It was dark. Very, very dark.<p>

But, that didn't phase Kaname, he kept on going around and into the pitch-black darkness. She didn't want to admit she was still afraid of the dark. She was a vampire after all.

Finally he set her down and somehow lit a fire. This place must have been prepared before they arrived. Most like by… their parents as a safe hide away.  
>She was pulled out of her thoughts by a groan and she found that Kaname had curled up, pressed against the farthest wall. She made to move towards him.<p>

"No!" He said quickly, palm pressed against the stone floor so hard it turned white. "Stay… away… from me… Yuuki."

"Kaname Onii-sama." She said quietly. She moved closer regardless.

"No… Yuuki. I'll… hurt you." He ground out clenching his teeth together tightly. Anything to distract him. "Yuuki… please!" he was begging now.

"It's cold…" She tired. And with that he removed his face from his arm and stared at her, fangs bared and glinting in the light of the fire. His eyes deep red with bloodlust. Now she understood. "Onii-sama… needs blood."

"D-don't…" She didn't listen to him and held him gently. He held her back, just as tight and buried his face in her neck. She half expected him to bite her, but he just stayed and she felt the wet tears staining her shirt. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki!"

Shouldn't she be the one crying? Instead it was him, shaking as he cried into her shoulder and she held him, unsure of what else to do, because she knew he wouldn't stop crying until he was finished, but it made her heart ache to see him this way.

It seemed like hours had passed. When she woke up she found she was still in her Onii-sama's arms. He was still asleep and had draped his coat over both of them. She didn't mind. She just gripped his shirt tighter and closed her eyes, though she didn't remember falling asleep. Right now she was safe.

That was when she heard something behind her. A set of footsteps. She tugged on Kaname's shirt quickly, but he didn't wake up. Now she was worried. The footsteps were getting closer.

XxXxX

TBC

I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! Gotta get a least ten reviews before I put the next chapter up.

Also... do Kaname and Yuuki ever kiss? I mean... I know he KIND OF did when he reawakened her, but that didn't really count.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; In first chapter

Okay. I only got nine reviews, but I'll be nice and put up the next chapter. Thank you all for the info on what chapters they kissed in.

Ahem... there is a part that Kat requested to be in here since I brought up the little bit, but remeber Yuuki IS younger in this fic so I am not going to led anywhere.

XxXxX

It seemed like hours had passed. When she woke up she found she was still in her Onii-sama's arms. He was still asleep and had draped his coat over both of them. She didn't mind. She just gripped his shirt tighter and closed her eyes, though she didn't remember falling asleep. Right now she was safe.

That was when she heard something behind her. A set of footsteps. She tugged on Kaname's shirt quickly, but he didn't wake up. Now she was worried. The footsteps were getting closer.

She tugged his shirt tighter, trying to do anything to wake him up, but her Onii-sama's breathing didn't sound normal. Too shallow and short. She didn't know if he would wake up for anything.

"Onii-sama… wake up…" She shook him and that was when she felt the presence right behind her. So she froze in fear. Not for herself, but for Kaname. She watched his lips turn up in a smile.

"It's alright, Yuuki. Don't be afraid," She was shocked to hear his voice. He smiled and slid his arm around her back, pulling her firmly into his chest. "Ichijo… you're late."

"So sorry, Kaname!" The laughing voice replied. "I know I am terribly late, but forgive me. I brought a few things with that should help you survive and I made sure I wasn't followed. Not even my Grandfather knows I'm here."

"Thank you… Ichijo." Even though his voice was strong, Yuuki felt him shudder slightly. He wasn't well.

"Kaname… are you… alright? I smelled the blood from outside."

With that Kaname quickly sat up. If Ichijo could smell it… certainly Rido could. He moved to get up, bout found Yuuki still clinging to his shirt.

"Yuuki… let go. I have to go away for a little bit, but I'll be back." He said quietly, then his gaze was back on Ichijo. "Watch her until I come back?"

"Of course! Anything for you Lord Kuran." Ichijo replied, still grinning. He took a seat as the Pureblood disappeared and then he smiled at Yuuki, who was hiding her face behind the coat left behind as a blanket to keep her warm. "Yuuki, huh? Kaname told me about you recently. Nothing, but the highest praise as you can imagine."

She stared up at the young vampire in front of her then. He seemed friendly enough. He was certainly nice, yet… talkative. In fact… he was still going on about things she wasn't paying attention to.

"Why did Onii-sama leave?" She asked suddenly. Interrupting Ichijo's talk of tea.

"Ohh… don't worry about that. He'll be back in no time. He just had to get cleaned up. Aside from that… I even brought some warm blankets for the two of you."

XxXxX

(A/N Got you guys didn't I?

XxXxX

Hours passed and the wind picked up outside, Yuuki was worrying for Kaname. Why hadn't he returned yet? She hoped they hadn't caught him.  
>That was when a dark figure approached and when it got closer…<p>

"Onii-sama!" She cried and ran into his arms. He was cold as ice when she hugged him and Ichijo quickly threw a blanket around his friend's shoulders.

"Are you alright, Kaname?" He asked and the Pureblood nodded. "Right. I'll go and come back with more supplies when you give the signal."

"Thank you, Ichijo," Kaname acknowledged and pulled Yuuki into his arms and he kneeled to be on level with her. The Nobel nodded and pulled the hood of his parka up, before departing. "Yuuki, how are you? Do you need anything?"

"Fine, Kaname Onii-sama." She struggled out of his grip (easily, because how weak he was) and took his face in her hands. "Onii-sama, is sick."  
>He gasped. Sometimes it amazed him how smart she really was, but he wished she didn't know this. He didn't want her to worry.<p>

"Yuuki… Onii-sama will be just fine. What Yuuki needs to do is go to bed. Okay?"

"But-"

"No, buts. Go to bed."

XxXxX

Yuuki woke up to the strong scent of blood and when she carefully looked up from under the blankets she saw Kaname struggling with his injured shoulder.  
>It should have healed by now. So she knew that he needed blood or (as their parents said when Kaname didn't want to drink blood) bad things would happen.<p>

She never really understood why he didn't want blood, but that was just the way he was. With his coat and shirt removed she could see just how bad the injury really was.  
>It worried her even more, that was when he gasped in pain as he struggled to pull a bandaged around the other shoulder.<p>

Without even thinking she quickly jumped up to help him. His eyes widened when he realized Yuuki was awake.

"Yuuki! I told you to go to bed. You need your rest," He scolded, but she shook her head, tears building in her eyes.

"Let me help, Onii-sama." She asked and he let his shoulders slump. He couldn't do it himself and he certainly couldn't take yelling at her again.

She took the end of the bandages and pulled it around, wrapping the shoulder neatly in pure white. Far better then he ever would have managed with one hand.

"Okay, Yuuki. Now go to bed." He easily lifted her into her lap and pulled the blanket up around the two of them, but she struggled against him.

"But, you need blood. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama said so! Omf!" She made a noise when he pulled her into his chest again to silence her.

"I know, but there is none here," Kaname said quietly.

"I have blood, Onii-sama!"

"No, Yuuki!" He said quickly. He wouldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Okaa-sama and Otou-sama drink each other's blood all the time though." She was confused at his sudden blush as he looked away.

"Ahh… Yuuki… when did you see that?" He shook his head. "Never mind… just. No. I can't. I would hurt you."

"Onii-"

"Hush! Sleep now. No more talking."

He had finally managed to stop her persistence, but she still pouted and sulked that he refused. He knew that he couldn't do that. Yuuki could die and he would rather cease to exist then that.

As she rested against her Onii-sama she found something strange. Something missing. Usually he worse one of his loose fitting shirts to bed. Now he had nothing, but the bandages that were already stained a yellowish-orange.  
>She wished she could help.<p>

"Onii-sama?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?" she honestly wondered if she'd upset him with what she had said. She felt and heard his sigh.

"No. I could never be mad at you, Yuuki." He replied and she looked up at him then. He got a weird look as she took his face in her hands again, but this time she pressed a kiss against his lips. "Yuuki…"

She buried her face back into his chest in embracement, but before that he noticed the bright red color in her cheeks and he shook his head, letting his hair fall into his eyes.

"Yuuki… you shouldn't do such things to me."

She dared another look at him, but his hair covered most of his face and his expression from her. He leaned down, breath tickling her face and she quickly pulled away, to hide her head under his chin. Escaping whatever it was he'd planned.

He hadn't really intended to do anything. He just wanted to see her reaction. So he chuckled in response to her shocked look as she hid. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and leaned back against the wall.

"Go to sleep, Yuuki." He whispered a final time. She feel asleep with the sound of his heartbeat as the only lullaby she had ever really known.

…  
>XxXxX<p>

Yuuki scrambled through the small living area of the basement she resided in. she giggled as she hide behind the couch from her Onii-sama.

While he searched all the wrong places on purpose so the game wouldn't end too fast, regardless of the fact that her giggling gave her position away.

He could just hear it if someone broke in. he imagined little Yuuki like 'Nobodies down here. We don't have any weapons' Oh, he could certainly hear her doing something silly and life endangering like that.  
>He sighed and set his hands on his hips.<p>

"Kaname, Yuuki." Juri said, coming into the room with a tray. Dinner. When she saw her 'son' she had to look away. "Kaname… why do you do this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry." He told her, looking away.

"You think I don't understand, but I do. I know what happened in your past," She set the tray in the middle of the coffee table. "All you have to do is come to Haruka or I."

"I can't."

"Kaname," The voice was that of their Otou-sama. "please, try to understand… I don't want anything to happen to you or Yuuki. You don't seem to realize how much it hurts for your Okaa-sama to see you this way."

"I do realize that," Kaname admitted. He couldn't look at them now and see their disappointment in him. They said they understood, but they didn't. no one did and no one ever would.

"No. You don't. Yuuki needs you Kaname. You have to start drinking blood or very bad things will happen.  
>I don't think that I can take finding you passed out again because you refuse to take care of yourself!" Behind the couch Yuuki gasped and peaked around the side. She had never heard her Otou-sama yell before. "Look, Kaname… you need to accept what you are. We all have."<p>

"Haruka?" Juri asked suddenly as her husband set a hand on their 'son's' shoulder and led him out of the room.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to get him to drink something. We'll be back in a little bit." Haruka as he left the room, shutting the door softly behind them.

That was when Juri sighed to herself and sat down on the couch, wiping the tears away. It killed her to see the poor boy the way he was. She couldn't understand why he didn't accept that he was a vampire and that he needed blood to survive.

"Okaa-sama…" Yuuki's voice came from behind and she quickly wiped away all the remaining tears.

"Yes, Yuuki?" Juri asked her daughter, who came around to crawl up onto the seat besides her.

"What are you crying? Is Onii-sama, okay?" She had to smile at her daughter's questioning. Only she would find someway to make her smile.

"Your Onii-sama is just fine, Yuuki. He just needs to take better care of himself." Both of the two froze momentarily when the smell of blood filled the room.

"Is that why Onii-sama was sleeping on the floor again?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes, Yuuki." Juri said quietly, slipping an arm around her daughter and pulling her close. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Why doesn't Onii-sama want to be a vampire?" Yuuki wondered and Juri looked surprised at how much smarter her daughter was then she had really thought at this young.  
>In all honesty she didn't know what to tell Yuuki. How could she explain to the young girl what Kaname was… What he had been through…<p>

…  
>XxXxX<p>

Yuuki woke up from her dream. Half expecting to be back at him and in her own bed, but instead reality was cold. And while she didn't have her parents at least she still had her Onii-sama with her. In actuality she was never really cold when she had her Onii-sama. He always kept her warm.

She hesitated then and realized he was awake. She wondered why and glanced up towards his eyes hidden under his thick hair. She reached her hand up to his cheek and he leaned into the touch.

"Onii-sama?" She asked quietly. "Onii-sama… what's wrong?"

His only answer was to slip his arms around her and pull her tightly against his chest, with his face buried in her shoulder. He inhaled deeply and she felt his fangs graze her shoulder, but he didn't bite. He just rested there.

"You're not safe with me, Yuuki." He whispered and she tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him close. What did this mean? "I can't protect you. I'm going to send you somewhere safe. Away from me."

"Onii-sama! No! I want to be with you!" She held onto him tighter and his grip around her tightened as well.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't protect you. I can't ever protect myself. You have to go somewhere safe. Somewhere where Uncle can't find you."

"What about you… Onii-sama?" She didn't receive a response from him.

"I love you very much, Yuuki." He stood up, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"What do you mean, Kaname Onii-sama? I'm scared… don't go away, please! I don't want to be alone." She struggled against him, but it was useless. "Onii-sama!"

"You'll never be alone, Yuuki." He assured. "Ichijo is someone I trust. He'll take care of you. He'll take you where you need to go."

What was she to think? She didn't want to leave him. She needed him. Without her Onii-sama she wasn't safe. She was afraid without him.  
>In her struggling she knocked his injured shoulder and he winced, slowing down slightly.<p>

"Onii-sama… why are you leaving me?" She asked, defeated. Finally giving up in her struggles. He stopped then and sighed.

"It isn't that I'm leaving you, Yuuki. I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe with you."

He sighed and was about to speak, but he quickly jumped back. In order to see what'd just happened she looked to find the arrow in the wall. Uh-oh.  
>He set her down and stepped in front of her. This was a Hunter's arrow. One hit on Yuuki and she could be killed.<p>

"Yuuki… run away." He stated calmly, but she hugged his arm.

"No!" Suddenly he pushed her back as he was tackled by a hunter. Yuuki knew that in his weakened state he couldn't fight back. Several other hunters entered quickly after the first and one of the men grabbed her.

"Don't worry. You're safe from that vampire now." The man said and she wondered if he was insane. She found she was frozen with fear as Kaname threw the man off him and struggled against him, but another hunter helped his friend and they won out.

When they slammed him into the clod stone floor she whimpered.

"Onii-sama!" As soon as the words left her mouth all the hunters looked at her shocked.

"Did she just… call him… Onii-sama?" One of the hunters asked

"What should we do now?" Another asked.

"Take them both to the organization!" Their leader ordered.

XxXxX

TBC...

Oh! Another cliff hanger. hehehe. I'm evil. Deal with it! Thanks for all the help and nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Tacos! In short... I don't own this show.

Here ya' go guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Hopefully it didn't bother anyone that I had Yuuki kiss Kaname. But, I thought it was kinda cute. I mean sure, she's young, but it wasn't suppose to be like 'that' or anything. Some people thought it was... ehh... no... it wasn't suppose to be. I hope I didn't bother anyone.

XxXxX

When Yuuki woke up she hoped it was another nightmare, but she found herself in a bright white room with one door and a single large wall covering mirror. She put an arm across her eyes to shield them form the harsh light.

"Onii… sama?" She asked quietly, but he was nowhere in sight. She suddenly felt the sharp pain of fear in her stomach.  
>It was strange how she felt him close by, yet he was nowhere in sight, but she also felt the sudden tinge of dread.<p>

XxXxX

In the next room over Kaname spit blood onto the floor. He struggled to move from the chair he was tied to, but it was bolted down.

The man in front of him glanced at his boss, who nodded his consent. The hunter smiled and hit him hard across the face again, forcing him to spit more blood.

"What… have you done with Yuuki?" He asked slowly. He received no answer as the man hit him again. He yelled in frustration.

XxXxX

In the small room there was no bed. An empty white room. Yuuki quickly looked up, she could have sworn she heard her Onii-sama yell.

That was when the door opened and a smiling man entered with a tray. He kneeled in front of her, setting it down.

"Hello," He greeted kindly. "My name is Kaien Cross."

"Where's my Onii-sama?" She asked quickly, ignoring the food and greeting. She just wanted her Kaname. The man's eyes grew sad and she knew something bad had happened.

"I'm very sorry little one."

"Where is he?" She couldn't hear this… she didn't want to. "I want to see Onii-sama!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. He's… being… err… questioned."

"Are they going to kill my Onii-sama?" She asked, tears building in her wide eyes. And the man sighed deeply.

"I honestly don't know." He stood up. "I'll visit you when you're feeling better."

And that was the last she saw of the mysterious Cross that day. It was also the last time that day she heard her Onii-sama. The last time she smelled his blood.

XxXxX

He was barely conscious when they dumped him into a white room. He was alone, luckily. He would be ashamed for anyone to see him in such a way.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaving deep red blood stains across the pure white floor. A glass mirror, he supposed it was one way. They were watching.  
>And he finally let his head drop back against the wall.<p>

Carefully he pressed a hand to the cold white wall. "Yuuki…" He whispered.

XxXxX

Yuuki inched over and leaned against the wall, pressing her palm to it. So strange, but she felt him closer then he had been.

"Onii-sama…"

XxXxX

He didn't know where he was or what they planned but he was strapped to another chair. The man in front of him injected some sort of syringe into his neck and the content of such rushed through his veins, burning hotter then fire.

That was when the switch was flipped and he felt a few thousand volts running through him. He'd have screamed had he not been gagged.

XxXxX

"Kaname Onii-sama! Onii-sama!" Yuuki whimpered and crawled into his bed. He blinked a few times to clear his sleep blurred vision.

"Unh… Yuuki… it's so late." He said quietly. He pulled the blankets up to allow Yuuki to snuggle against him. She whimpered and burrowed into his chest, he shuddered at her ice cold hands.

"Onii-sama. I'm scared!" Thunder roared across the dark sky and lighting streaked across it, crisscrossing like streams. Realization struck him, just like lightening. She was afraid of the storm. So he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Yuuki," He whispered and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. It calmed him immensely. "Don't be afraid. You know I'll never let anything happen to you."

She smiled in his warm arms. What would she do without him? Her Onii-sama. Kaname the amazing enigma. She giggled at the thought and he squinted down at her for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head and returning to his previous position.

She gripped his shirt and pulled at the collar. He'd had been close to sleep when that immediately pulled him from sleep's grasp.

"Onii-sama…" She flushed and looked down, hiding her face from him.

"What is it, Yuuki?" He asked, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting her face up to see her eyes. She was embarrassed he knew that much. He had some inkling to what she wanted. She just needed to ask was all.

"Can I?" She asked, tugging at his shirt once more.

"Of course, Yuuki." Oh, of course he knew the pain of it, because Yuuki was very inexperience with this, since she had only recently started drinking blood, but he would endure any pain for her.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when she bit into his neck. In fact, he found that experience rather exquisitely… delicious. Did that make him a sadist? He hoped not. He gritted his teeth, fangs nicking his lower lip as he fought against the overwhelming urge to taste her blood.

He knew all too well he couldn't. He would hurt her if he were to do so now. So he would wait, but he dreamed about when he would finally be able to taste Yuuki's blood.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he pulled her closer, biting deeper and receiving another pained groan from him. She didn't like hurting him one bit, but she sensed that he almost liked it and he had assured her multiple times that he was perfectly fine. That he wanted her to drink from him and only him.

She was safe. She was always so safe and warm with him. What would she ever do without him? Just the thought of never seeing him again brought tears to her eyes. She would die without him, of that she was sure. He was just so… warm.

…

Haruka jerked up in bed quickly. He glanced around the room and Juri stirred when she noticed her husband's worried look.

"Do you smell that? Kaname's blood?" He asked his wife and she smiled burrowing into the covers, to suppress the cold night air.

"I'm sure he isn't hurt. Yuuki, has probably snuck into his room again." She felt him relax. Then tense again.

"I thought we both agreed they were too old for this. He's at that age… you don't think he would-" Before he could finish Juri cut him off.

"Haruka… Kaname knows better then to bite Yuuki. He would never hurt her. You know that… he wouldn't dream of it… or… that."

"You're right, you're right." Haruka laid back in bed, sighing. "I don't know how we'll keep them separated when they get older though… talk about impossible."

"At least he loves her."

"Yes… of course. We're lucky to have such good children."

"Kaname has turned into quiet the gentlemen. Just like his Father." Juri commented and Haruka blushed at his wife's implications.

"Of course, my love."

…  
>XxXxX<p>

These Hunters wanted nothing more then to torture him, of that he was sure. They kept him up all night and let sunlight into the room through the windows at all times during the day. And when there was no sunlight… they turned on the brightest of lights.

He hoped the same actions weren't being taken with Yuuki. If they were… he would kill ever hunter in this place. He would tear their hearts from their chest, still beating. He would rip them limb from limb. Set fire to them. They better not have been hurting her…

A pair of hunters came in and dragged him off down the hall. Another method of torturing him. Holding him under ice water until he could no longer breath. Until he could no longer keep conscious.

But he would live. He would survive. For the sake of Yuuki, he had to. He had to be there for her, like Haruka had told him… she needed him.

XxXxX

Yuuki looked up to see Kaien Cross enter the room. And when usually he only visited once a day with food, this was the second time.

"Come. Quickly." She stared at him for a moment. "I'm taking you to your Onii-sama." At that chance she jumped up and went with him.

He led her to another room, very far off from the one she'd been in. there were dozens of doors and through the glass she could see other vampires in those rooms. They stopped at one and he opened the door.

She saw her Onii-sama lying on the white floor, unmoving. She paused. Was he… dead? She heard the man behind her gasp and he quickly kneeled besides the vampire, but he quickly backed up when Yuuki pushed him out of the way and shook Kaname roughly.

"Onii-sama! Please, wake up!" She leaned down and hugged him.

"'Yuuki… it's… alright… don't… be afraid." He said quietly. For the sake of his Yuuki, he forced himself up. "I'll… take care of you."

She had no other choice. She brushed her hair aside and tilted her head. He had no choice. This time he WOULD die if he didn't drink blood.

"Yuuki… no…"

"You have to!" She yelled at him. "You'll die, Onii-sama!" If he died… he couldn't save her, he realized. He also realized she was right. "You won't hurt me and you won't take too much! I know you won't!"

Cross turned his back to allow it. And Kaname finally gave into what he'd wanted so badly to do for SO LONG. He sank his fangs into her soft flesh and reveled in the taste of her sweet, warm blood.  
>She gripped his blood-stained shirt as he took her into his arms.<p>

After he pulled away, he felt every ounce of strength he had return, but his guilty weighed heavily on his mind and shoulders. How could he have done such a thing?  
>Now… he couldn't think about it. He had to save Yuuki. Had to get her out of this terrible place.<p>

One of the hunters came charging in as Kaname stood, he waved towards Cross and the old hunter covered the girl's eyes.  
>She only heard the cry of the man who had charged in and then silence.<p>

"You take her someplace safe. I will throw them off the trail." She heard her Onii-sama's voice.

"No!" She cried, struggling against Cross. "Onii-sama!"

"I understand, Kaname-kun." Cross acknowledged. Somehow… she felt herself drifting off to sleep. Her Onii-sama must have taken more blood then she'd realized.

XxXxX

Yuuki woke up and felt the sudden worry. No… her… Onii-sama… was gone? No… she felt the warmth behind her and quickly turning she found him asleep.

"Onii-sama!" She couldn't help but yell. She was overjoyed he was still here. "Onii-sama, you stayed with me!"

He didn't open his eyes, mostly due to the slit of sunlight coming in through the heavy drapes, but he did smile.

"Only when I tasted your blood… and felt how you truly feel about me. I changed my mind." He answered. She didn't really know what to say. He knew everything?

She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy. He just wondered how on earth this girl could be up all morning and night. He smiled at the thought. If he weren't around she'd be up at all times.

"You feel the same Onii-sama?" She asked, he didn't reply, but pull her down closer to him. And she hesitated.

"You tell me." Still, hesitantly she bit into him, taking in his warm blood. And she felt everything he felt and it caused her to want to cry again. It was overwhelming and caused her chest to feel unbelievable warm. "I love you very much, Yuuki."  
>She pulled back from him and simply stared at him. She knew it was true.<p>

"I love you too." There were a few moments of silence. "Onii?" She asked again. And finally one violet eye opened for a second before he closed it again.

"What is it my beautiful princess?" He asked tiredly.

"Where are we?" She watched his slow smile.

"We're safe. Somewhere where nobody will ever be able to find us. Where we can both be together and you can be safe. Unless you get tired of me." He added.

"I'd never get tired of you, Onii-sama." She hugged him tightly.

"Yuuki?"

"Yes?"

"Sleep."

XxXxX

The end?

Okay, guys. I'm thinking about skipping forward a few years so we can have some KanamexYuuki romance. Maybe Rido will come back to find them... what do you guys think? Should I end it here? Or continue? Depends how many people want a second part.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hmm… … what's that you say, Matsuri Hino sensei? Oh, right. I do not own this show. Did you pay anything to look at this page? No? Didn't think so. I'm not making any money off this.

XxXxX

Ten years later…

Sensing night was falling Yuuki woke from her sleep, she stretched like a cat before sitting up. She frowned when she realized she was alone again. Of course she understood that her Onii-sama had important business to attend to, but she wished he was around more.

She quickly dressed and headed down stairs, and paused at the bottom when she suddenly saw Ichijo talking to Kain and Aido. The three froze when they saw her, but Ichijo suddenly waved and smiled.

"Yuuki-sama!" He called ecstatically. "So nice to see you this morning." Kain and Aido both frowned deeply and scooted away from him.

"You too, Ichijo-senpai…" She replied awkwardly. Fidgeting slightly. "Have you seen Oni-… err… Kaname?"

"Hmmm… I think he's in his office…"

"Thanks." She hurried off to the familiar part of the mansion. She'd memorized it. She could make it there blind. She cracked the door open partly, only to find one thing.

Kaname was asleep on the desk, the lamp still on and several papers had fallen to the floor along with a couple pens. No wonder he hadn't come to bed. He had stayed up and worked all day long.  
>She closed the door softly behind her and set her hands gently on his back, feeling the tense muscles relaxing under her touch.<p>

"Mmm… Yuuki." He said quietly. He made a move to sit up, as he did Yuuki wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his back. "I'm very sorry for falling asleep like that."

"It's alright, Onii-sama." She assured. She pulled away from him, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist firmly, but not enough to hurt.

"You have been upset with me lately, Yuuki. Why?" He wondered, releasing her. She stopped and went silent. He stood up, almost silently had the chair not inched out from under him as he moved.

"Kaname…" She began and turned to face him. "Why don't you ever want to drink my blood? All you ever do is sit in this office all day and night."

She caught him off guard she knew, but she wanted to know these things. They had been so close when they were younger. Now… she never saw him anymore.

"I don't mean to make you feel this way. I'm sorry, Yuuki." He brought his hand up, but she stepped away from him. It figured.

"You didn't answer my question." She told him, looking even more upset.

"I-…" He went silent and sighed. "I'm afraid of that… Yuuki. When I am around you lately… I think of… so many terrible things. when I drink your blood… I sometimes worry I won't be able to stop. I've thought perhaps it's better I distance myself from you."

"But, that isn't what I want Onii-sama!" She gripped his shirt tightly. "I want that. I want you to be able to talk to me about things."

"I promise you… that from now on I'll try. I promise."

"Kaname… Onii-sama… what did you… what do you mean… terrible things?" She almost shuddered when she saw the dark look in his eyes. He took her into his arms.

"What I mean… is that I want you, Yuuki." He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply. She wondered if this was really what he hid inside. The part of him that desperately wanted her and her blood.  
>How? How had he held it back so long?<p>

"You mean…?" She hesitated. He hid it well if that was the fact.

"Yes…" He pressed a soft kiss there. "But… I will not do anything you don't want me to. Please… decide quickly."

He glanced at her for a moment and in the moment she pulled him closer and kissed him. She had wanted to be with him for a long time, but he had wanted it longer.

"That's what I want. I love you…" She kissed the corner of his mouth. "My Onii-sama… my Kaname…"

"Very well… my beautiful, gentle princess."

XxXxX  
>(AN, ah, you can use your imagination, 'cause I don't write smut. Get over it)  
>XxXxX<p>

She was sure she could stay right here besides him forever, if only fate would allow such. She had fallen asleep, but when she woke up he was still out. Her poor Kaname worked so hard. She wished it didn't have to be that way.  
>She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she brushed the hair away from his eyes. He just looked so vulnerable when he slept.<p>

That was something no one would ever see. He would never let anyone see. No one, but her. He only trusted her. Even if she put a knife through his heart he would still love her, he would still trust her… and that… meant so much to her, much more then she could put into words.

She couldn't even begin to describe what his love did to her. It filled her heart to the brim and then some. He had even told her that she was the only one in the world that he cared for.

"Yuuki…" he said quietly, smiling gently and placing his hand over hers. "my love."

"Onii…" She whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I must get up." He told her, but she quickly slid her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't want him to go. He was always gone so long. "What are you thinking, Yuuki?"

"What?" she asked, when she heard his sudden gasp.

"I heard something…" He said up and stared at the door, almost as if he were looking right through it. She set her hands on his bare back.

"One of the others would have told us if something was wrong. Please, don't go just, yet." She begged and he sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

XxXxX

Ichijo, Aido and Kain all stared at Yuuki while she sat at the desk, when she was suppose to be studying. Instead she was off daydreaming.

"Yuuki," Kain began, but before he could finish Aido slammed his fist against the table.

"Yuuki! Lord Kaname is going to KILL us if you don't learn this before the up coming ball. ALL the purebloods will be there!" Aido complained. "And yet you're still sitting there with that smile on your face."

"Sorry, Aido-senpai… I was just thinking about…" Yuuki cut herself off. She wasn't going to tell him what she was thinking about actually. "Never mind…"

"About?" Aido asked, crossing his arms expectantly.

"It's… personal…"

"Uh-huh."

"Hanabusa …" Kain sighed deeply at his cousin. "If it's personal then leave her be. You know that Kaname will be upset with you if you say something."

"Shut up, Akatsuki … I know what I'm doing!"

"Is that so?" Both the vampires knew that unwavering voice. They turned slowly and found their Master standing there in the doorway.

"Onii-sama Kaname." Yuuki said and got up from her chair then hugged her Onii-sama. She REALLY wished he wouldn't leave for so long.

"Yuuki…" The other vampires in the room turned their backs on them as Kaname pressed a kiss to her lips. "They're not too hard on you?"

She set her hands on his chest and pushed away slightly to look up into those warm and loving eyes. She shook her head.

"No, they're fine. It's just… I missed you… and I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault." She admitted and looked away, but he caught her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Now, now… it isn't your fault, Yuuki. It's mine. I wish I did not leave you so much, but I am trying to prepare things… should 'he' come back. And he will come back."

"Onii-sama…"

"Don't worry," He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. "I'll protect you. No matter the cost." He seemed surprised when she took his hand and pulled him with her out of the room and into the next, away from the others.

"Kaname," She speak just his name quietly and he closed his eyes, savoring the fact. She hardly ever said just his name. "Why do you treat me like a child?"

"You know that isn't my intention." He smirked as he leaned down, making sure he was quiet enough so that certain sneaky vampires eavesdropping couldn't hear him. "besides, Yuuki… I would not do the things to a child that I do to you."

She blushed and looked away from him quickly. For such a gentlemen… he could be awfully suggestive sometimes. She wondered if he liked to embarrass her.

"On-Onii… sama…" She gasped surprised when she felt his fangs graze her neck.

"May I?" Yes, why did he have to ask? Of course the answer was, yes. She loved the way he held her in his warm embrace. As if reading her mind he took her into his arms as he sank his fangs into her. She winced slightly, but tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.

Oh, how she loved her Onii-sama. He was everything. He was her whole world, as she was his and when she was in his arms she felt completely and totally safe. The whole world could come to an end and she wouldn't notice as long as she was in his arms.

"Ahem…" Ichijo cleared his throat. "I'm… terribly sorry to interrupt you Kaname-sama, but… well… it seems we have… a little trouble."

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," Kaname apologized sincerely. He didn't want to leave now, but it sounded important and even she understood that Ichijo would only interrupt if it were something serious.  
>She gripped his sleeve for a moment.<p>

"Do you think… we could finish this later? Alone?" She asked hesitantly and he smirked again. It almost made her want to slap him if he wasn't so cute when he had that look. Then again if she slapped him he'd probably like it.

"Anything you want, love." She watched him and Ichijo depart, before turning back to find Ruka standing there.

"Yuuki… I know you're engaged, but… before you're married? You could both get bad titles." Ruka warned, but it was all in good nature of course.

"You won't tell anyone one will you?" Yuuki asked suddenly.

"Of course I wouldn't do that to you, but I could already tell. Although I'm sure Aido was probably listening at the door." Both of them laughed at the thought. Actually… he really probably was. She hoped not.

"So then… you and Kain?" Yuuki began, but she didn't really know how to finish that sentence without coming off crude.

"Yuuki… it's… not really the same…" Ruka tired to cover, but then sighed and gave up. "Looks like we both have something to hide."

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"I know that. So… tomorrow night, huh?" Ruka asked. "How's the studying coming? You know all the purebloods will be there."

"I know… I know… it just makes it so much harder! I never had to learn all this when I was little!" Yuuki complained and let her shoulders slump.

"Yes, but Kaname-sama 'should' have been making you learn when you were younger. I guess he just didn't have the heart to force you to study then. It still bothers him now."

"I guess…" She sighed. "I just wish it wasn't so hard."

"With Aido as a teacher? I'm surprised you learned anything at all." Both of them found this to be extremely funny.

"Hey!" They heard Aido yell from the other room.

"Told you," Ruka commented and they both laughed even harder, leaving Aido to peek his head out around the corner and glare at them.

XxXxX

The room was silent in the pure dark and all that she could worry about was this ball and how things would go. What if they thought she was a bumbling buffoon?  
>She groaned in frustration and pressed her face into her pillow, when she felt Kaname move closer to her and pull her into his chest.<p>

"What is the matter, Yuuki?" He asked. "Are you worried about tonight?"

"Yes…" She whimpered.

"Please, don't worry of such matters."

"But, what if I do something to embarrass you?" She asked. "Or… what if I mess up and bring shame to the Kuran name?"

"Oh, Yuuki… I could never be embarrassed by you. I am proud to know that I have the most beautiful fiancée in the entire world. Now… know that you could NEVER bring shame to the Kuran name, with such a heart as yours."

She gasped and turned to face him, setting a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and turned into the soft touch. "Kaname…" She smiled. "You really do love me don't you?"

"More then anything in the world. You're the only thing."

"So flattering." She commented, playing with his thick hair, watching as it fell like silk between her fingers. "I almost think you want something."

"Just for you to stay with me forever. Aren't you board of me yet, Yuuki?" He asked, and for a moment she believed he was joking, but she realized he was completely serious.

"I would never get board of you… Onii-sama." She couldn't help, but giggle at the odd smile on his face. She brushed his hair back. "Besides… I've been here by your side this whole time haven't I?"

"Yes, you have." He informed and took her hand, before pressing a soft kiss to her palm. "Without you, Yuuki… I would have ended my life a long time ago. You bring the warmth into my sunless world."

"Please, don't talk like that. Don't talk about your life like it's nothing. You know how you say I'm everything to you? Well you're everything to me."

"I'm sorry." He apologized and sighed. "You should take some blood before we go. It could be a long night."

She didn't really want that, but she knew he was right. She needed every bit of strength she could get if she was going to survive tonight. She laughed at the thought and he gave her a strange look.

She agreed easily though and took his blood. He was just always so insistent of it. Although she would never admit it out loud… in a way she wanted that possessiveness of his.  
>She loved it. It made her feel like he wouldn't let anything happen to her because she was his. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen anyway of course, but this just added to that feeling.<p>

XxXxX

'Okay, this is it' Yuuki thought as she pressed her back to the door. All she had to do was open the door and walk out. Just… open the door and go out into a ball full of purebloods she had to impress.  
>She groaned and dropped her head back against the door. She couldn't do it!<p>

"Yuuki?" The knock at the door startled her.

"What is it, Aido?" She asked. She knew already, even before she asked.

"You should come out. You can't hide inside forever you know." Aido went silent for a moment and sighed. "You've been training. You can do this. I know you can."

The door opened suddenly and Aido seemed surprised.

"How does it look?" She asked, indicating her long white dress.

"Absolutely beautiful," Kaname's voice cut in as he headed down the hall towards them. "Now… shall we go?" He offered his arm and she took it, but she hadn't seen him all night and she was surprised at how handsome he looked in his tux.

When they entered the room everyone went silent and even the music stopped! How much more mortifying could it be to have everyone staring.

"They're staring…" Yuuki whispered, pressing closer into his side, hoping to hide somehow.

"Because, you're so beautiful." He assured. How did he always do that? She wondered.

"Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki." One vampire said and bowed formally. "May I speak with you Lord Kaname? Alone?"

"You seem to have miss that I am with Yuuki tonight." Kaname warned, but Yuuki quickly set a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Kaname-sama… I know these things are important." She told him and he gave her a questioning look.

"Are you sure, love?" She nodded and he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

"You are most gracious Yuuki-sama." The vampire said and he and Kaname disappeared somewhere. Well… this would be fun…

XxXxX

The room that she was in was large, but with this crowd everything was so small, she could barely got anywhere. She wondered where her Onii-sama had gone.

She had seen him speaking to that older vampire and a young woman who she knew as Sara Shirabuki. Oh, she really didn't like the other girl, because she was always trying to do things to Kaname. Hanging around him like a fly on fruit. (A/N fruit fly. Heheh)

Now she couldn't even find them. She had no idea where anybody was. Then she spotted Kain and Ruka, she quickly headed over before she lost sight of them.

"Kain, Ruka…" She said, out of breath from hurrying.

"Yuuki?" Both of the nobles said, surprised.

"Have you seen Kaname-sama?" She asked and both vampires glanced at each other. They shook their heads. "Ah, thanks anyways."

She headed discreetly out of the ballroom and up the stairs. She glanced down the long hallway, hoping to catch his scent somewhere. She turned a hallway and yelped as she ran right into Aido.

"Yuuki… I hope you aren't running away. Kaname-sama will kill me." He said, then let his shoulders slump in exasperation. "Are you?"

"No, not at all! I was just looking for Kaname. You haven't seen him… have you?" She asked captious of his temper.

"He wasn't feeling well, so he went into his office for some quiet." Aido shrugged.

"Thanks, Aido-senpai." She hurried down the hall towards his office, but paused at the door. Something was odd. She pushed the door open slightly and her heart shattered at what she saw.

That pureblood Sara was sitting over him on the couch and 'kissing' him! She couldn't believe this… it wasn't… it wasn't happening. The pureblood even had blood running down the side of her neck, had he really done this? Was she not good enough for him?

"Onii-sama…" She breathed and backed up. Kaname's eyes widened as he saw her then and quickly sat up, while Sara smirked triumphantly.

"Please… Yuuki… allow me to explain." Kaname asked and she shook her head, as the tears spilled over before she could stop them.

She turned and ran from the room, hearing him (she wouldn't call him her Onii-sama. Never again) calling her name, but she didn't stop. She ran outside and stopped at the pool, dropping to her knees. She watched her tears drop into the water, sending ripples along it.

She saw a blurred figure, too fuzzy to see because of the ripples in the water, but she had a sense of who it was.

"Go away, Kaname." She ordered, but it came out as a meek whisper.

"Kaname?" The voice asked and she gasped, quickly turning to find, not her Onii-sama, but… but…

"Rido!" Her cry was muffled by his hand.

XxXxX

TBC

Oh, no! Rido is back!

Hehe, I love being evil and leaving you guys off at cliffhangers, but if I don't you won't review. Too bad, huh? Anyway, please let me know if I should bring the rating up to M because of Yuuki and Kaname being together or not. I'm not sure and I don't want to get in trouble by .  
>Was it too much? Let me know what you think.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Oookaaaayyyy…. I don't own this show. Never will. I have written this purely for the fact that I am madly addicted to this show.

I am so surprised people wanted a second half to this story so much. It does me proud. Thank you all very much. PS... It is my B'day so your gift to me can be some lovely reviews! Hehe. So... on with the stroy. Last chapter guys.  
>No matter what happens... DO NOT STOP READING UNTIL THE END!<p>

XxXxX

She turned and ran from the room, hearing him (she wouldn't call him her Onii-sama. Never again) calling her name, but she didn't stop. She ran outside and stopped at the pool, dropping to her knees. She watched her tears drop into the water, sending ripples along it.

She saw a blurred figure, too fuzzy to see because of the ripples in the water, but she had a sense of who it was.

"Go away, Kaname." She ordered, but it came out as a meek whisper.

"Kaname?" The voice asked and she gasped, quickly turning to find, not her Onii-sama, but… but…

"Rido!" Her cry was muffled by his hand. And she struggled against him, but he was simply too strong. She heard his laughter as he held her, too tightly for her to even breath.

"Hehehe…. You smell just like her. So wonderful…" Rido inhaled. "Tell me… where is your Onii-sama? Where is Kaname?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Such a shame. Perhaps then… if you are angry at him… you'll consider me as an alternative. I would certainly take you." Rido asked and chuckled. "Hmm?"

"Let go of me!"

He dragged her along with him, making sure he held a hand over her mouth. As soon as they were back in the mansion he threw her into the library and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write a note to him." Rido ordered. She stared up at him.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Tell him… tell him that you've left him. That him you no longer want him. You've found another."

"I won't do that!"

"You WILL or I will KILL everyone here." She frozen then. She couldn't let them all be killed, so she held the pen against the paper, struggling with the words.

"I can't…" She whimpered, her tears staining the paper as she wrote.

"You're bored of him," Rido chuckled at that.

"No! Anything but that!" She begged. "It'll hurt him more then anything."

"But, that's what I want." He said and paced the room slowly. "Tell him that you have another lover. He never really meant anything. He was just a conquest on your list of many."

"Please… don't make me do this."

"Fine. But, I hope you said goodbye to them all." Rido smirked. So dark and terrifying, so unlike Kaname's playful little smirk. "I will give you a choice. If you want Kaname to live… then you'll write that note… and become my lover."

Eww… she thought and cringed inwardly. But… he said he would kill Kaname. Could Kaname really fight Rido? Was it really possible? Rido was stronger… what could she do?

"If…" She closed her eyes tightly. "If you promise not to hurt him… I'll do it."

"Good. Good girl."

As soon as she finished it, she reread the words and realized how much agonizing pain this was going to cause him. Rido snatched it from her and smiled evilly at every word.

He grabbed her and pulled her with him, setting the note down on the desk.

It all came back to her in a flash. When Rido first came after them. When he killed their parents. It was his fault they'd been captured by the vampire hunters. His fault her Onii-sama had been hurt so badly.

XxXxX

…

Yuuki was awakened from sleep when her Onii-sama had quickly threw the covers off himself and threw on his coat.

"Onii?" She asked sleepily. What was he doing? Her only thoughts were that if he kept being so loud he'd get in trouble for sneaking into her room (only because she was afraid of being by herself and asked of course) again.

"Yuuki, stay here." He told her firmly and as he opened the door he saw Juri standing there. "Okaa-sama… he's here-"

"I know." Juri said. She stood in his way. "Kaname, don't."

"No, I have to help! Stay with Yuuki!" He brushed past her and ran out the door. Juri was torn, so instead she quickly went over to Yuuki and grabbed her in a hug.

"Okaa-sama I'm scared! Where is Onii-sama going?" She asked and Juri sighed.

"Yuuki… it's going to be alright." There was a crash loud. Silence and another crash as the air filled with the scent of blood. "Under the bed, quickly. Don't come out until I or Kaname comes back."

"Okaa-sama! No!" Yuuki begged and clutched tighter to her Mother.

"Don't argue with me this time! Do as your told. Trust me please, Yuuki. You know I love you more then anything in the world." Juri assured and Yuuki obeyed and hid under the bed, while Juri left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

All she could smell was all the blood in the air. There was so much of it. And the fighting was so loud, until… silence once again… the door opened.

She watched the shoes walk across the room, every step sounded louder the closer he got. She quietly inched back further under the bed and the steps stopped right in front of her. And kneeled down…

"Onii-sama!" She crawled out and jumped into his arms. "What's going on?"

"Yuuki, get some warm things on. Right now." She did as instructed and he ushered her out the door. He kneeled and gave her a quickly hug. "Now run. Run and don't stop. I'll find you, Yuuki, I promise. Just don't stop. Now go!"

…  
>XxXxX<p>

It had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. Leaving him an her family that way, but he had forced her to go. And at least he had kept his promise. He had found her, but at what cost? He'd been terribly injured when he rescued her.

She only wished she didn't cause him so much pain.

XxXxX

Kaname slowly headed down the hallway, searching for Yuuki's scent. He had to explain things. He sighed, well that was what he got for resting for two seconds.  
>He recalled lying down to nap and then getting mauled by Sara. He couldn't very well slap a woman, so he had to endure her kiss.<p>

(A/N I don't know if she's really like that, but she had to be for this fic)

But, why? Why oh, why had Yuuki chosen then to walk in? he paused at the door to library. This was where her scent was strongest. He opened the door slowly.

"Yuuki, love?" Nothing, but a folded note on one of the desks. He picked it up and his heart sank. He groaned aloud and gripped his chest. His heart ached terribly and he had to grab the chair to support himself. The large glass window cracked. "Ichijo!"

That very vampire came running as quickly as possible.

"Kaname-sama! What's the matter?" Ichijo asked, and then noticed the note, he picked it up and then slowly lowered it. "Kaname… you have to calm down…"

"I can't breath, Ichijo… please…" Kaname said, gasping. "Please, kill me."

"Kaname-sama I couldn't!"

"I ORDER you, Ichijo."

"I-" Ichijo stuttered, but then bowed his head. "Yes… Lord Kaname. I understand."

XxXxX

Outside from his view point Rido smiled. He loved every second of his Nephew's pain. He turned back to Yuuki who seemed mortified at the displace before her.  
>But, her view of what was going on was obstructed when the window cracked. The cold night just got even colder.<p>

Thunder clashed and lightning lit up the dark sky. A storm was coming very quickly.

"Onii-sama, please. Please, please, please don't." She begged quietly. "Uncle Rido, please! He'll kill himself! Please, don't let him do this!" She was cut off by him.

"I'll have you either way…" Rido moved around and grabbed her wrist tightly, leaning down until she could smell his dirty breath and feel it on her face, she turned her face away, but he forced her too look at him. "Now, now… if you don't struggle I can be quick about it, but if you fight me… I'll make sure it hurts." She fought against him even harder and just as he was about to bite her, he froze.

"Stop!"

"You… you disgust me. 'He' has already had you. You reek of his stench. It's all over you." He pulled her along with him.

"I will do anything you want! Just don't let him be in this pain! I'll even become your…" She shuddered in disgust. "lover… just… please."

"You don't seem to understand… I WANT him to suffer the ultimate pain. And that ultimate pain seems to be caused by… YOU. How… ironic." Rido chuckled.

That reality really hit her, and for the first time in her life… she wished she never knew Kaname. She wished she never knew him so that she could never cause him that pain. She wiped at the tears swiftly, but more came regardless. He-he was going to die.

XxXxX

Kaname froze, and just as Ichijo raised his sword Kaname held his hand up as a single to stop. And Ichijo let out a puff of breath in relief.  
>Slowly he touched his throat and winced. Something was wrong. Yuuki… needed him. Somewhere. Something was wrong. He inhaled deeply and caught the underlying scent in the air.<p>

That scent! His blood boiled.

"RIDO!" He screamed. Ichijo immediately kneeled and offered his sword to his master. While Kaname grabbed the weapon and stormed off down the hall.

How could he have been so stupid? Rido had used something to mask his scent when he came. That was why he didn't know. And now… he knew what the bastard would do to Yuuki if he caught her.  
>He had to find them quickly… and with very little to go on and both their scents masked he'd have a hard time.<p>

XxXxX

Rido had stopped dragging her along for a few moments, exasperated with her lack of fight. She seemed so defeated now. He wondered why.

"So this is all the fight you have in you?" Rido asked. "Even your Mother fought harder then this." She gasped and stared up at Rido as he smiled and continued to taunt her. "Did I… upset you?"

"You-" She didn't finished and jumped at him, hitting him as hard as she possibly could, but this seemed to make him laugh even harder. "Stop it! Why did you kill them! Why did you have to do it!"

"Rido!" Both turned to find Kaname. The wind picked up, blowing the fall leaves around them. "I would be willing to overlook the fact that you've ruined this night for me, however I am NOT willing to overlook that fact that you've hurt someone I love."

"Onii!" She said, but Rido gripped her wrist and twisted, forcing her to her knees. And Kaname impulsively took a step forward.

"Ah-ah… if you don't want me to tear her throat out right here… you'll drop that weapon of yours." Rido warned and Kaname's eyes showed a sudden conflict.

"Don't do it, Onii-sama!" Yuuki begged and winced as Rido twisted her arm behind her back.

"Stop!" Kaname asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll go with him. I made a deal so he wouldn't kill you!" Yuuki said and Kaname only shook his head.

"There is no dealing with the devil, Yuuki." He said and let his sword drop. In that second Rido had let go of Yuuki and was in front of Kaname. He chuckled and had caught the sword before it dropped, unsheathing it and running it through, before anyone could do anything.

"K-Kaname…" Yuuki whispered and could only stare. It appeared… Rido had won. Run his sword right through her Onii-sama's heart. Kaname waited, before he reeled back, with something in his hand, and Rido dropped on the spot, breaking.

She glanced at her Onii-sama when the lightning flashed and realized it was Rido's heart. She quickly got to her feet, setting a hand gently against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki."

"No, no, no… don't die. Please, don't leave me alone. Please, Onii-sama!" She caught him as he slumped forward. He gripped the sword and jerked it out then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, Yuuki… you're never alone." He assured, but she gripped his coat tightly.

"You promised me! You promised you'd never leave me alone! Don't break your promise? Kaname… please…"

He smiled gently. "Would you do me the honor of kissing me?" His question was so quiet, that she would have heard it had he not been right besides her. She pulled back from him, and gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Are you… angry with me Onii-sama?"

"I could… never… be angry with you." He pulled her into him and she couldn't fight the tears that came as the rain had just begun to do. It was pouring now and they were both drenched, the cold not the only thing sending chills down her spine, but the worry also.. "Please… allow me to explain… what happened when you walked into my office."

"You… you don't have to." She told him, even though it still hurt her to think about.

"Yes. I owe you an explanation. I was just going to lie down, because I was so tired… and she had the nerve to jump on me. It was actually a rather terrifying experience." He laughed and she couldn't help, but do the same. "You know how much I love you. You know I wouldn't do that?"

"Of course I do. I should have known in the first place. If I hadn't run… if I had just trusted you and stayed to hear what you had to say… you wouldn't be…-"

"Shhh…" He stroked her hair and held her close. "Hush, now, Yuuki. Promise me you won't blame yourself."

"I…"

"Yuuki."

"I won't." She heard his pained gasped and laid him back carefully. She set her hand over the injury and brushed the wet hair away from his eyes, like she had done so many times. "I love you, Onii-sama." She laid her head on his chest. "Onii…"

XxXxX

Yuuki giggled as she snuck up on her sleeping Onii-sama. He had decided to nap on the couch, she waited and then jumped onto him quickly.

Kaname gasped and exhaled sharply. She may have been little, but she still knocked the air out of him. He smiled though at the little grin she gave him.

"Yuuki," He set his hands on her side so she wouldn't fall. "what are you up to?"

"I wanted to see you, Onii-sama." She smiled and bounced on him slightly, and he winced, but covered it up with a smile. He just wished she wasn't right below his ribs and knocking the wind out of him.

"So I see."

She set her hands on his head and ruffled his hair. He huffed and stared up at her from under the hair she'd gotten in his eyes.

"Onii, will you tell me a story?" She asked and he tilted his head slightly as she paused to rub her eyes. She was tired he knew.

"Of course I will, Yuuki." He agreed. He could never deny her anything. He reached over to the end table and picked up a book. "This one?"

She studied it for a moment. Then shook her head.

"Read the one about the knight."

"Ah, that one." He replaced the one he had and picked up a worn green one. Only thing was that Yuuki wasn't really paying attention and had laid her head on his chest. He was already halfway through the book too.

"You're my knight, Kaname Onii-sama." She told him and he smiled. That made him happier then she would ever know. "Promise you'll never leave me, Onii-sama?" She asked.

"I'll never leave you, Yuuki. I'll be with you forever." He promised her and she was content with the answer.

She fell asleep that way, with her head on his chest and listening to his steady heart beat. He closed his eyes and drifted off with her.

Juri watched her 'son' and daughter and smiled. That was when Haruka came up behind he, smiling and setting a hand on her shoulder.

…  
>XxXxX<p>

In the dark room, Yuuki sat alone, remembering all the times she had ever spent with her Onii-sama. She laid back and stared at the wall. She hated this. Hated being alone.

She fell asleep that way. Feel asleep cursing Rido to hell. And although she had no idea for how long she'd been asleep, she heard a door open and footsteps approaching her. And the warm hand that set on her shoulder.

"Yuuki…" The velvet voice spoke and she froze. She didn't want anyone to see her cry now. "You'll get cold that way."

She felt the blanket pulled up around her and then heard him tossing his coat across the room, before getting into bed with her.

"Kaname… I can't do it anymore." she whispered and he pulled her into his arms.

"What?"

She turned in his arms to face him and unbuttoned his shirt, before running her fingers over the scar besides his heart.

"This. This was because of me." She said and he frowned. "You got hurt because I was too weak to fight Rido… I… I should just go away so you never have to have the burden of protecting me. Another inch and it would have pierce your heart… and then you wouldn't be here."

"No. Never say those words to me, love." He kissed her and pulled her even closer. "Did I not keep all my promises?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you keep your promise to me. Stay with me." He requested and she gasped. How? How could he do this?

"Why do you still want me? When I've hurt you so much…"

"Because, your love more then makes up for it. However you do realize it upsets me to see you so sad. It was worth it. I would take a sword to the heart a thousand times over to protect you and then some."

"Why?"

"You would do the same thing, would you not?"

"Of course I would."

"Why?" He asked her the same question.

"Because… I love you, Onii-sama." She nodded slowly. Yes, she understood. She understood everything perfectly well, and she knew very well that he was honest in everything he said from his blood.

"As I love you," He said and then sighed again, but gave her a weary smile. "Rido is dead and I can stay with you now. It's finally safe. I'll never leave you again." She pulled him into a kiss, running her fingers through his hair. "Unless… you get bored of me."

"Never Onii-sama. Never." She assured and closed her eyes, pressing her hands to his warm chest. "You won't get bored of me?"

"Of course not," He chuckled. "I will be right here by your side forever, Yuuki."

"And I by yours."

"Forever then?" He asked and she smiled at his insecurities and embraced him. Only her Onii-sama would say such silly things.

"Forever, Kaname."

XxXxX

End.

Whew. (wipes sweat) that was a tough one. Did ya' think ol' Kaname bit (haha, bit) the dust? Nope! Never! Kaname shall live!  
>That is the end of this story. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear all your thoughts. And I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p> 


End file.
